The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Integrated circuit devices, such as transistors, are formed on semiconductor dies that continue to scale in size to smaller dimensions. The shrinking dimensions of the semiconductor dies are challenging conventional substrate fabrication and/or package assembly technologies and configurations that are currently used to route electrical signals to or from the semiconductor die. For example, laminate substrate technologies may not produce sufficiently small features on a substrate to correspond with the finer pitches of interconnects or other signal-routing features formed on the semiconductor dies.